


Sedulous

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: He looks so beautiful like this, eyes closed and hair mussed and mouth full, beginning to half-unravel (or get as close to that point as he lets himself in front of Shuuzou).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sedulous: Persevering; eager and thorough

There’s never any indication that Tatsuya’s deep need for external validation extends to sex until he’s jerking them both off on his tiny bed (the tradeoff for no risk of interruption, Shuuzou supposes) and he hits that one spot and Shuuzou’s brain-to-mouth filter is gone by that point and his thoughts run straight through, that yes, Tatsuya, that’s wonderful, and there’s something about when he says it that makes Tatsuya shudder and moan. So he says it again, and he gets the exact same response, and Shuuzou starts to think that maybe he’s onto something.

He’s not going be able to fix Tatsuya’s self-esteem issues one orgasm at a time or anything like that, but it might make him feel a little bit better and at least this way he’ll accept the praise. Small steps, Shuuzou reminds himself. (Infinitesimally small steps, but that’s how it always is with Tatsuya and Shuuzou’s somewhat okay with that.)

The steps always seem a little bit bigger when they’re actually at the point of tearing each other’s clothes off, though. Tatsuya’s always a little bit more eager than he’d like to let on, and it’s been like this even before the compliments and praise got involved. He wastes no time in running his hands all over Shuuzou’s most sensitive spots, quick but not hurried, as if he wants to touch all of them at once and make Shuuzou squirm his way off the bed. As it is, he can barely spare the breath to choke out words of encouragement, yeses and goods and right theres, barely pair them with the right touches to Tatsuya’s face, hair, arms.

And then Tatsuya’s moving between his legs and practically tearing Shuuzou’s pants down to his knees, pressing at his thighs. Shuuzou obliges and kicks them to the end of his legs, both so he doesn’t rip them (school uniforms are expensive as fuck) and to give Tatsuya easier access. Tatsuya murmurs something that could be a thanks or an appreciation, and then he’s working his way up and back and Shuuzou’s spreading his legs farther apart than he thought he could.

Tatsuya’s taking his sweet time, still eager but even more meticulous and focused on working Shuuzou up, slowing his pace so Shuuzou can prop himself up on his elbows and look. The sight of Tatsuya between his legs like that never fails to get him up; his cock twitches and rises a little bit farther in his underwear and Tatsuya’s definitely noticed. He reaches his fingertips under the hem and Shuuzou’s whole body shudders.

“God, Tatsuya. Just like that.”

Tatsuya hums and then withdraws his hand (what a fucking tease). And then he leans in his whole face and nuzzles Shuuzou’s groin through the material; this time Shuuzou moans low and long and he’s not sure when his body decides to stop making the sound because Tatsuya’s lips are touching his balls through the fabric and, oh. Oh.

“Should I take them off?”

“Yes,” Shuuzou breathes. “Yes, yes.”

(At this point he doesn’t care that Tatsuya’s teasing, he just wants them off, wants to see Tatsuya’s mouth around his cock five seconds ago.)

Tatsuya doesn’t make him wait; he yanks down the underwear and barely waits for Shuuzou to haul himself into a sitting position before he practically swallows Shuuzou’s cock and God, Tatsuya’s mouth is so wet and so warm around him. Shuuzou threads the fingers of one hand through Tatsuya’s hair, stroking at his scalp, trying to match the rhythm of Tatsuya sucking and the sight of those hollowed-out cheeks makes Shuuzou shudder again.

“You’re wonderful; you’re doing great.”

Tatsuya whines against him; the vibrations are pleasant, adding themselves to the warmth building in Shuuzou’s stomach.

“Yes. Like that, just like that, that’s great.”

Tatsuya squirms. He looks so beautiful like this, eyes closed and hair mussed and mouth full, beginning to half-unravel (or get as close to that point as he lets himself in front of Shuuzou). And then he flicks his tongue against the bottom of Shuuzou’s length; Shuuzou moans again. Tatsuya swirls his tongue, flicking it against the head, and then he lets Shuuzou’s cock trail out of his mouth, and the sight of it as it exits, covered in Tatsuya’s saliva, makes it throb. And then, just as it’s about to fall out from between Tatsuya’s lips he’s taking it all back in again, licking it up and down.

“Good boy; good boy; you’re doing good.”

And Tatsuya squirms again; his tongue is getting a little bit more erratic but still finding every place on Shuuzou’s cock that wants it; he’s bringing Shuuzou closer and closer with every moment.

“Yes, yes…”

He’s about to stop being able to even say real words right now; sentences are out of the questions and soon he can’t even do syllables, Tatsuya’s frantic pace overriding all of his senses except the feel of Tatsuya all around his cock, Tatsuya’s lips and tongue and cheeks, and then he comes.

He’s too focused on the feeling of release to notice Tatsuya swallowing everything, but when he starts to focus again Tatsuya’s licking the rest off his cock, making sure to get every spot. His hair is still sticking up from where Shuuzou’s fingers had been tangled in the strands, and when he looks up he meets Shuuzou’s gaze squarely, lips still swollen.

“You did so good,” Shuuzou says.

“Mm.”

Tatsuya’s face flushes, and then Shuuzou remembers that he still hasn’t been taken care of.

“Come here?”

Tatsuya doesn’t, and so Shuuzou swings one leg over Tatsuya’s head and slides off the bed and onto the floor next to him. He’s clearly hard, and Shuuzou reaches one hand around and down under the elastic waist of Tatsuya’s shorts. He’s already leaking; Shuuzou ducks his head so his lips are close to Tatsuya’s ear.

“Good job, Tatsuya,” he says, grabbing Tatsuya’s cock and pulling his hand down. “You did so well; you were wonderful.”

His motions aren’t nearly as practiced and thorough as Tatsuya’s, but they get the job done; with each word he can feel Tatsuya’s body respond and soon he’s coming. He slumps against Shuuzou in the aftermath, curling his body closer and not even catching himself as he does it. Shuuzou yawns. It would probably be better to fall asleep in bed, but right now here feels pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on tumblr (prompt me from here: http://stephanericherthanyou.tumblr.com/post/150825123294/vocabulary-prompts)


End file.
